Love Attacks Straight to the Heart
by akkichan1
Summary: The only thing that Kea Tsuki wants is to have a normal high school life. but no. Instead, she's always getting into fights,and close to expulsion. Now she has to 'tame' the well-known demon of the school, Tasuki. Can she do it without getting expelled?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Hell

Ch.1

Kea Tsuki couldn't keep herself out of trouble. It always found her. She had punched a student in the face during homeroom; Suspended. She threw a desk through the window out of anger; Suspended. She took on the whole jock team and beat them up and took the school out of the next competition; Susepended. But it's not her fault. Honest.

And now, she stood in front of her sensei, covered in scratches and scrapes, waiting for her sentence.

"This is not good Kea-chan...", her sensei sighed. "Please sensei! If I get suspended one more time, the principal will expell me! My parents would kill me!", she says panically, imagaining the cruel torture by her parents if she got expelled. She shuddered and tried not to think about it. "I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can d-" Sensei perks up, with an idea in her head. "Actually, there is something YOU can do..." Kea looks up at her with pleading desperate eyes in a chibi form. "...~" "Well, I want you to ' tame ', or reform, Kou Shu'nu."

Kea blinks, having no clue. ". . . Say who now?", going right over her head "Ah I'm sorry. Course you wouldn't know his real name."

'Real name...?', Kea asks herslef, interested to find out who this mysterious guy is.

"Yes, his reputation should be well known. Especially to someone like you heh. He is known, as : Tasuki, The Fire-Wielding Bandit."

Kea stands, frozen still and stone cold. "Uh Kea-chan?" Her sensei pokes her to check and see if she's still alive or breathing. Kea explodes with a late reaction.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Sensei gets blown back in her chair. "Oh my..."

"T- T – T-THE TASUKI? You mean the one who is said to have fire explode after him after he has commited a crime? The guy who's supposed to have the scariest face in the school? The one who is supposedly an appostle of a sacred Beast God? That Tasuki?"

Her sensei nods, smiling cheerfully. "Yup! Apprentaly you do know about him haha ~!" Kea looks at her with her jaw dropped and with distress marks on the side of her face. "You're serious sensei... ?", Kea asks, voice shaking. Her sensei nods.

"If you can get him to come to school more often, and to stop him from beating up so many students, then I'll consider to not expell you."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Bandit

Ch.2

Kea walks through the hallways of the school bulding, wondering what sinister power pushed her to accepting her senseis offer.

'Am I serious? Is sensei serious? I can't go against this guy.' She stops in front of a window and looks out. She pauses her overwhelming thoughts, placeing her head in her palm, and sighs. "Why... Why is it always me... Who does the work..."

She hears grunting and shouting beneath her. She looks down and sees a scuffle between a group of boys. She immediatly gets pissed at them.

'Those bastards! they"re the one who're making me this person! they're the reason I'm so close to expulssion! they...THEY!'

She hops onto the window ledge, and jumps out with her leg extended towards ones head. One of their friends eyes widen and warn the guy to look out. the guy turns his face to see a shoe right next to his face. it makes direct contact and he gets blown back. the others eyes pop out of their heads.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to make my life any harder?"

All of the guys stare shocked that a girl, none the less Kea Tsuki, could take on Tasuki, ' The Fire Wielding Bandit '. Kea touches down on the ground huffing. Tasuki holds his palm to the cheek she had kicked, still in shock at what just happened. She lifts him up by the front of his shirt.

" Now quit trying to be a badass and fricken just stop! You're just casuing trouble for everyone! Especially me! " She lets go, and runs off to the school building, thinking in her head 'Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! ' Tasuki stares after her still, interested in what kind of person she is, since she was brave enough to kick and shout at him.

He smirks and wipes a trinkle of blood from his lip, his tiny fang poking out in amuesment.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dramatic Entrance

Ch.3

" Jeeeeeeeeeez, Kea! ", Keas friend, Kyoko, was saying to her " Exactly! You're pushing yourself too much! " Rei, her other friend, said agreeing.

Kea laid her head down on her desk exhausted during homeroom. All the other students were conversing anonamously amongst themselves. She sighs. " Ya think I don't know that? It's just stuff keeps happening and people keep coming up and picking fights with me. And all the other stuff keeps piling on. and then there's 'HIM'... " Her face darkens with a pissed off look. Kyoko and Rei look at eachother with worried looks. Them thinking, ' May God have mercy on that guys soul. '

" But this guy's _reeeeaaaally _dangerous. " Kyoko nods along, agreeing with Rei. Kea begins to agree with them silently.

' I don't want to be expelled... So sensei made me go and pick a fight with such a troubleome and dangerous guy... AAAHH! Damn him! And damn you sensei! ' She mentaly curses her sensei while gritting her teeth. Sensei sneezes and wipes her nose thinking, ' Huh, odd. Maybe someones thinking of me?'

" Ahem, 'scuse me. But let's see... Tasuki and his gang are abesent again... " Right as she said that, the door is shoved open and crashes against the wall. 3 figures walk in, with a very cool, menacing atmosphere around them.

One of them, had dyed-blonde hair with honey gold-brown eyes. He wore the unifrom with a plain white crew neck T-shirt and black pants. He had a fresh cigarette in his mouth and with purple shaded sunglasses on top of his head.

The next guy was a tad bit, peculiar. He had dark- almost black- blue hair with stained topaz eyes. He had a faded scar under his right eye that went all the way down his cheek, stopping at his jaw line. He wore the correct unifrom, a black overcoat, unbuttoned, with a white crew T-shirt and black pants also. He had a can of Cola in hand, to wake him up for lack of sleep most likely.

And lastly, was an even weirder guy, even wierder than the last 2: He was maybe an inch or 2 taller than the others. He had firey-orange hair, held back by a white headband to keep out of his face, hiding his forehead. He had lively light gold eyes, ablaze with determination. Now, he was different from the other 2 guys. He wore a white half-sleeved V-neck and black sweatpants. He also had a necklace around his neck, and earings in his ears.

It was none other than Tasuki himself, along with his ' Gang ' .

"Ah! You decided to join us today, Tasuki-kun! Kouji-kun! Shizuo-kun!", Sensei said cheerfully. It caused Kea to turn around, her face dropping off. Her thinking, 'Shimate! Wait, _That's _Tasuki? Pfft! The hell is he trying to do with that hair? Signal somebody? There totally goes my mental image of him!'

He looks over her way, and smirks with his fang poking out. His eyes darkening to a mellow amber. She starts mentaly freaking out and scared of what's going to happen next. He stomps toward Kea and her friends, mowing over the rest of the students.

"Kea Tsuki!", he shouts out. "That kick ya gave me, hit me in the right spot!" Kea shouts, truly scared as he nears closer with his frineds following. Kyoko and Rei get in between, protecting Kea. "Are ya gonna take revenge on her? She's a girl!"

He raises a clenched fist "Go out-" He gets ready to punch them. "-With me!" He holds his hand out to Kea. They cower away, exppecting him to punch. The 2 guys spit out their drink/cigarette.


End file.
